thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150405170656
Susie I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. It's been a couple of days since Kas and Ariadne went missing and of course I don't dare asking where they are. Cole did and that earned him a little private time with Andria. By the time she was done with him he wasn't the screaming thrashing kid who was demanding to know where his friends where, but he was back to his cheerful and smiley self. She made him forget about them, or maybe she made him not care, I'm not sure and I don't really want to ask, that would draw her attention and that is the last thing I want. I managed to avoid her for so long exactly because I kept my mouth shut and I'm not gonna put myself in danger for them now. This is not my fault, I warned them! I told them to stop looking! It's not my fauly! Then why do I feel so guilty? I was so close to talking to Scott this afternoon when he got back. I wanted to tell him everything. Someone has to do something and I know that's not gonna be me so I wanted to tell Scott so he would take action. I was always too scared and it pisses me off but there was nothing I could do. Kids disappeared and everyone noticed but no one cared. Eventually I understood that Andria and Gabriel already knew and were actually helping them. I overheard one of their conversations one night, they were talking about one of the kids we rescued a few days ago that didn't show up for the morning training. Gabriel was telling her that the boy didn't want to go were he was taking him, to the lower levels, and he was causing too much trouble with his power so he had to make him too sick to use it. As far as I know Raphael is not in on it. Of course he knows but he hardly cares. I think that his life before was really bad, although I don't know any details. Quantum and the security it provides is probably the best thing that ever happened to him and he doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize his stay. I can't blame him. Part of the reason I do nothing is the same as his. Another part is my fear but mostly it's the fact that I have no one to back me up. I can't rebel by myself! But I know that that's not an excuse anymore. If I really wanted to do something I could go with Kas and Ariadne, I could have helped them but I chose security instead. Now I have another chance, I can talk to Scott and help him find out the truth. If he decided to not believe them and starts looking around like Kas and Ariadne did he will get captures too, but I can help him. With our powers we can actually do something. That is if I manage to actually talk to him and if he is not too brainwashed by the time I do. I get out of the bed and head for the kitchen. When I get there I can't see Scott anywhere but Cole is with Andria and he looks like he would prefer to be anywhere else, he looks around anxiously probably waiting for Scott to come back. He spots me but doesn't make a move towards me, only stares at me like he expects me to tell him to come over. Poor kid looks desperate to get away from Andria, at least he is smart, but if he is expecting me to save him he is going to be dissapointed. I was never good with people, I always preferred to be my myself. I finish my dinner and when I go outside of the room I run into Scott. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, are you alright?" he asks. "Yes I'm fine thanks." I say quietly. He smiles and heads for the dining room. I have to talk to him, I have to tell him now! But what if he doesn't believe me? What if he tells them? Then they will get rid of me... "Hey Susie are you sure you are alright?" Scott interrupts my inner monologue. He is looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes. I stare at him for a second too long and then I nod. "I saw you before too you know. When I arrived you looked troubled too. Is something wrong?" His tone and look makes me understand that he knows something, or maybe he knows I have something to tell him. Maybe he doesn't believe them after all! Maybe he can be trusted! I nod again. "There is something wrong but we should talk somewhere else." He agrees and tells me that he will take Cole to their room and meet me in my room in 10 minutes. He arrives exactly 10 minutes afterwards in my room and surprises me when he gets straight to the point. "They are not gone, are they? Kas and Ariadne didn't just leave, leaving everyone behind, right?" He sounds a little desperate and I feel sorry for him. "Of course not! They kept saying that they won't leave unless you were all together again." He breaths relieved and asks me to tell him everything I know. I tell him about the twins going missing along with the siblings we rescued the other day. I tell him that Kas and Ariadne didn't believe them when they told them that they were sick so they insisted on looking for them and that I haven't seen them ever since. I can tell he is a little mad at me for not helping them but he seems more concerned about something else. "Why would the Colonel lie? He told me that the twins are sick and that the others left us. Why would he lie?" "The twins disappearance is not an isolated event." He gives me look like "go on" so I tell him how every underage kid is going missing and that I'm pretty sure they are taking them to the underground facilities doing God knows what to them, and that the Colonel is definitely aware of it. I can tell that he is having a hard time believe it but he doesn't call me a liar which is relieving. "And Cole? He should be raising havoc but he is acting like nothing is wrong." "We have Andria to blame for that. Her power is not mind-reading like she said but she can alter or erased memories. She probably did it with you too you just don't know it." I give him some time to process all the information but he is quiet, staring at the wall for awfully too long and he is starting to creep me out. "Scott?" "I'm thinking." "Thinking of what?" "How to get them out and leave this place." I can feel myself starting to panic but I shouldn't. This is what I wanted, I told him so he would do something about it since I can't do it myself. "And you are going to help me do it." Oh God...